starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty campaign quotations/Final Missions
Maw of the Void After Mission Cinematic - Bar Fight -- 13:47, October 11, 2010 (UTC) The song "Sweet Home Alabama" made by Big Tuna was played in the jukebox. Kachinsky: You boys gotta wake up! Raynor sold us out! I joined this outfit to fight the Dominion not work for 'em. Rory Swann: Everybody simmer down! We trusted the commander before - we should trust him now! Tychus Findlay: You can't trust that drunk. Jim Raynor's nothing but a spineless coward. Rory Swann: You've been nothing but poison since you get on this crate! Swann pinches the air with his Fusion Cutter, pointing it at Tychus. Tychus Findlay: That right!? Tychus pulls the collar of Swann's shirt. Rory Swann: Aaah! Tychus Findlay: Pathetic. The only person you can trust is yourself. The sooner you peons figure that out- Jim Raynor appears in front of the door '''Jim Raynor': 'Heard about enough of this. Tychus pushes Swann to the floor, hitting the table. Tychus Findlay: You got 'em all fooled, don't ya, Jimmy? but the first sign of trouble - you'll just duck and run. It's what you do ain't? it? Me... them... that pretty little girlfriend of yours... Raynor throws his cigarette at Tychus. Tychus Findlay: Raaaaawwwwrrr! Tychus throws a table at Jim Raynor but Jim dodges it. Tychus then charges at Jim Raynor but again, he dodges Tychus' attack. Jim Raynor throws beer bottles at Tychus from far away. Tychus charges at Jim Raynor but again, Jim dodges the attack. Tychus pulls down the jukebox that was hanged. Jim Raynor: Don't do something you're gonna regret Tychus. Tychus throws the jukebox at Jim Raynor. Jim Raynor runs to the back of Tychus and shocks him with the jukebox's cable. Tychus Findlay: That... ain't... fair... Tychus falls to the floor. Jim Raynor: You think he's right? I'm just gonna run out on ya? Kachinsky: You've got us working for the Dominion again. Taking us back to Char. It's like you're gone already. Kachinsky pulls Swann up' Jim Raynor helps Swann up and the crews that are in the Cantina gather up into one. '''Jim Raynor': Kachinsky: Now that's the commander I've been waitin' on. Rory Swann: Satisfied? Kachinsky: Alright boys, let's get back to work. The crews are dismissed. Jim Raynor steps Tychus. Jim Raynor: I don't wanna have this conversation any more. And fix my damn jukebox! Jim Raynor leaves the Cantina. Tychus Findlay: Ughhh... a little help... anybody...? Gates of Hell Before Mission Cinematic - Dangerous Game Dominion battle group - 13:03 local time. The screen shows a orbital view of planet Char. Horace Warfield: Char. If Hell ever existed - this is it. Oceans of fire, tectonic storms and an atmosphere that'll burn a man alive. The camera zooms out to reveal Jim Raynor centering his view upon the world. Horace Warfield: But we've planned for all of that- Raynor looks at Warfield and turns around to confront him. Jim Raynor: You can't plan for the zerg, general. They ain't goin' to fit in to your nice, clean time table. Horace Warfield: I've led five separate invasions against the swarm. I held the line while you and your terrorist friends hid under a rock. Valerian shows up and interrupts Warfield. Valerian Mengsk: We're all aware of your victories, General. I've invited Commander Raynor here to assist us with any unforeseen contingencies. Jim Raynor: Well it sounds like you got it all figured out, junior. Valerian Mengsk: I have far too much invested in this undertaking to see it fail. Valerian walks next to an hologram projector. Valerian Mengsk: Speaking of which, you might particularly enjoy this next step. Valerian presses a button. Then, the face of Arcturus Mengsk appears on the projector. Arcturus Mengsk: Valerian! I've just received a report you've taken half the fleet! Care to explain yourself, boy? Valerian Mengsk: Father, I am about to accomplish that which you never could. Today I will defeat the Queen of Blades and secure peace throughout the Dominion. By this act the people will finally know that I am a worthy successor to you. Arcturus Mengsk: I love your gumption, son, but you're in way over your head. What makes you think you have the experience to- Raynor pushes Valerian away and walks in front of Arcturus' hologram. Jim Raynor: He ain't alone, Arcturus! Arcturus Mengsk: (surprised) Raynor. I don't know what gutter my son fished you out of, but even you've got to realize that treacherous bitch cannot be saved... And neither can you. Jim Raynor: We'll see about that. And when this is over, you and me got a score to settle. Raynor closes the link with Arcturus and walks away. Arcturus' hologram disappears. Valerian smiles. Valerian Mengsk: Everything I could have hoped for... Jim Raynor: You're playing a dangerous game here, kid. Alarm sounds. Horace Warfield: Prince Valerian, we have zerg attack waves incoming. Valerian Mengsk: Already? Valerian walks to the window. There he sees zerg mutalisks rising from the planet's surface and attacking Dominion ships. One battlecruiser, in an attempt to avoid the incoming zerg flyers, collides with another battlecruiser, resulting in heavy damage for both ships. Horace Warfield: Clear the bridge! I've got a battle to win. Valerian stares at Raynor. Jim Raynor: I'll see you boys on the ground. The Mission Small Cutscene General Warfield ship flies through the zerg hive and was shot down by the zerg Horace Warfield: Mayday mayday this is General Warfield. My ship is suffering terrible... terrible damage. After Mission Cutscene - Card to Play Warfield's forces are defending their position after their battlecruiser was forced to crash land on Char. A marine is firing at the incoming zerg but is killed by a Hydralisk's spike. General Warfield fills its position and fires the zerg, but soon runs out of ammunition. Horace Warfield: Shit! Warfield is attacked by mutalisks. He avoids the attack by jumping to the ground. Meanwhile, the incoming waves of zerg forces several Dominion marines to fall back. Marine: Fall back! We're cut off! Horace Warfield: Delay that order! Stand your ground! Hydralisk spikes hit the marines. At the same moment, one hydralisk unburrows under Warfield and another breaks through the trench wall. Warfield blocks the spines with this right arm, and uses the left to punch out one of the hydralisks. The other grapples with the general and is shot by Jim Raynor before it can strike a blow. Jim Raynor: Heard you boys needed some help. We came as fast as we could. Tychus Findlay: Ain't no time to be lyin' down on the job, General. Horace Warfield: You magnificent son of a bitch! You're the last man I expected to see! Tychus Findlay: Boys... I hate to interrupt but... the natives are gettin' restless. A incoming wave of zerglings approached Warfield's position. Horace Warfield: Thanks for the rescue... But I hope it ain't just the two of you... Jim Raynor: General. You know I've always got a card to play. Raynor's Raiders' banshees fly in and bombard the zerg, killing them. Horace Warfield: You might be a damn pirate, Raynor, but whatever happens you saved my boys today and I won't forget that. A banshee lands in the area to rescue Raynor, Tychus and Warfield. Jim Raynor: All in a day's work, General. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Card to Play. (in English). 2010. Belly of the Beast/Shatter the Sky Before Mission Conversation with Tychus Tychus is at the barricade blazing away at zerg and reloading, Warfield is by the laptop set-up, his arm is injured and he's in pain. The dropship is in the background with its engines idling, and there are more marines along the trench line blazing away. Mutalisks, Banshees and dropships fly overhead every half a minute or so. We can half-see zerg charging the trench line beyond the marines. Tychus Findlay: Lock and load, Jimmy-boy! (shots) These blasted critters just keep comin'! (shots) What we got here's the biggest turkey shoot in the galaxy! Jim Raynor: Hate to spoil all your fun, Tychus - (shots) but we gotta start pushing toward the primary hive cluster, pronto! Tychus Findlay: That's a tall order, ol' buddy! 'Tween them Nydus worms on the ground and that swarm of fliers overhead, we ain't in no position to push against anything! Jim Raynor: Yer' always an inspiration, Tychus. Conversation with Warfield Jim Raynor: How're you holdin' up, General? Horace Warfield: Ahh....Damn poison. I told those pansy-ass medics to lop off my arm so I could get back to the front. Even so, I'm in pretty bad shape. I've decided to hand over all command to you. Jim Raynor: I understand. I know that ain't easy for you. Horace Warfield: Easy? (chuckles) Son... I'm getting' off easy compared to what you got ahead of you. To reach the main hive, you'll have to choose... between taking out their ground reinforcements or their air support. There ain't time for both... Jim Raynor: Don't worry, General. I'll deal with the zerg. First chance you get, head back to the ship and get patched up. That's an order. Mission Briefing Valerian: We've secured our landing zone thanks to you, Commander. General Warfield believes an attack on the primary hive is suicide under current conditions. A diversionary attack to cripple part of the zerg defenses will give us the opportunity we need. Tychus: Y'know, I've been thinkin'... Raynor: 'Scares me more than the zerg... Tychus: (unphased) We're gonna' to have to take out those Nydus worms before we can make a move on the main hive. Them zerg burstin' up under us wherever they please ain't exactly conducive to our health and well-being. Raynor: Well, placing charges at the right spots in their Nydus network could flood the whole system with lava. What's your take, General? Warfield: It's dangerous, but it could work. Bigger problem's still their fliers. Even if we could move our units forward, we can't provide adequate air cover while the skies are contested. Raynor: Any suggestions? Warfield: Intel shows eighty percent of the zerg fliers nest on an infested platform hanging in low orbit. We take that down, we'll own the air. Tychus: Hell, if this platform's so important, why not just nuke it? Warfield: The nests are burrowed deep into the superstructure. Surface detonations won't do it. We'd need to land a strikeforce on the platform and take it apart piece by piece. It's your call, Raynor. SABOTAGE TUNNELS (Tychus) Lead a small strike force to collapse the nydus worm tunnels under Char. Nydus worms will not appear in the final battle with Kerrigan if you succeed. ATTACK PLATFORM (Warfield) Destroy the orbital platform that serves as a nest for mutalisks and brood lords. Mutalisks and brood lords will not appear in the final battle with Kerrigan if you succeed. Belly of the Beast Before Mission Raynor: 'Long as the zerg can use the Nydus network, our whole force is under threat. I feel for our fly boys - but shuttin' down those tunnels has to be our top priority. Warfield: That's not my assessment, but I will defer. You're the expert here... Good hunting, Commander! Tychus: Good call, Jimmy. Let's give the zerg a lesson in how we do things Heaven's Devils style! Adjutant: Deep scan analysis has detected three fault lines converging beneath this area. Detonation of seismic charges in all three locations will redirect lava into the adjacent caverns. Raynor: Any intel on what we'll be facing down there? Adjutant: Negative, Commander. The intervening rock layers prevent accurate detection of zerg bio-signatures. Caution is advised. Tychus: We're gonna need some more boys to carry the charges, if nothing else. Raynor: I've been in these tunnels before. The more guys we take, the riskier it gets. Raynor: I'd rather bring a smaller, more experienced crew down there than a whole regiment. Warfield: I might have just the men for you. Some of my best; all decorated combat veterans with lousy discipline records. You'll love 'em. Raynor: Sounds good, General, but I got my own crew for this. 'Sides, does 'em good to get outside once in a while. Warfield: Some squads took cover in the tunnels during the landing so you might be able to find some reinforcements down there. I'll contact you if I detect their transponders. Raynor: Alright, you do that - but I can't guarantee anything. This ain't no rescue mission. Use your units' abilities as often as you can. They can mean the difference between victory and defeat. During Mission *'Jim Raynor': Let's introduce these boys to a little terran ingenuity - the mark 12 penetrator round. *'Tychus Findlay': Quit hoggin' all the fun, Jimmy. Lemme try out these shredder grenades... *'Jim Raynor': The motion detector's off the scale! Swann, what say you get that turret of yours set up before we advance? *'Rory Swann': No sooner said than done, cowboy. Just stay behind 'ole Flamin' Betty here and let her take the heat. *'Horace Warfield': Raynor? Can you hear me? *'Jim Raynor': I read you, General. Go ahead. *'Horace Warfield': Some of my men are nearby. They're pinned down. Help 'em out an' they'll join you. *'Dominion Marine': Raynor? Hot damn they sent the big guns for us! *'Egon Stetmann': Yes -- well. What can I say? *'Rory Swann': Jimmy, you need stuff fixed, I'm your guy. This crawlin' around in caves... that guy I ain't. *'Jim Raynor': Swann, if I didn't know better, I'd say you're scared! *'Tychus Findlay': Yellow. I knew it. *'Rory Swann': It ain't that. Just... weapons, tools, they make sense to me. Caves and zerg, just ain't my cup of tea. *'Jim Raynor': This is it. Swann, I've marked the fault line with a flare, plant one of those charges near it. *'Rory Swann': You got it, cowboy. *'Egon Stetmann': No life signs... She's dead, Jim! *'Jim Raynor': Us too if we don't get the hell out of here! *'Rory Swann': The charges are countin' down, hotshot, damn straight we gotta go! Here, Betty'll keep 'em busy! Shatter the Sky Raynor: We can deal with the Nydus worms when they surface, but there ain't no way we can advance without air support. We gotta' take that platform down. Tychus: We came all the way down here just to head back into space? Warfield: I only wish I could go with you. Give 'em hell, Raynor! Warfield: The zerg fliers are using this old orbital platform as their base of operations. Warfield: It's actually made up of several smaller platforms tethered together in geostationary orbit. Warfield: The nests are too deep inside to destroy with a bombardment, but clearing the whole thing with ground forces will be costly . Raynor: Adjutant, what's keeping that thing in orbit? Has it got power? Adjutant: Affirmative. Thermal readings indicate intense heat coming from the platforms. Adjutant: Core temperatures are kept stable by a series of coolant towers, still operational despite the zerg infestation. Warfield: Perfect. There's your answer, general. We get onboard and destroy the coolant towers on each section. Raynor: The reactors'll go critical and take care of the zerg for us. Warfield: Excellent plan. You missed your calling, Raynor, you would have made an outstanding staff officer. Raynor: I reckon I'm right where I'm meant to be, general. Now let's get saddled up and hit that platform. Raynor: Kerrigan won't be givin' us a second chance. Exploit the weaknesses of your opponents. If they lack anti-air capabilities, hit them with flyers. If they lack detection, use cloaked units. All In Before Mission Cinematic - Fire and Fury A tattered Dominion flag blowing in the wind. Many soldiers seen, dead, wounded, or tired. It starts to rain. The corpse of M. Koiter is seen. Raynor walks up and takes his dog tag. A dropship flies in overhead and lands. Horace Warfield, with a new cybernetic right arm, steps off. Jim Raynor: Good to see you on your feet general. Warfield shows off the transformation function of his cybernetic arm into a cannon. Horace Warfield:Heh. Well we'll see how long that lasts. Jim Raynor: (smiles) Hmph. Warfield converts his arm back into a hand Horace Warfield: I brought you boys a present. Two Dominion marines carry out a box containing the xel'naga device. It opens, revealing the device, fully assembled. Horace Warfield: The xel'naga artifact has been assembled. I hope to God it does what we think it does. Tychus Findlay: Damn straight. Bettin' our asses on some alien piece of crap don't sit right with me. Jim Raynor: I hear you Tychus. But if I was bankin' everything on that, I'd be quit already. 'Cause here we are in the mouth of hell. And we made it this far, by leanin' on each other. Horace Warfield: Heh. Whether it's blind luck or damn fool courage, in all my years I've never seen anything like what you two jokers have pulled off. Jim Raynor: That thing may be the key to stopping the Queen of Blades. A Dominion marine turns up his radio to catch Raynor's words. Jim Raynor: ...But it's our sweat and blood that'll make it happen. Marines get ready for the final battle as Raynor continues speaking. Jim Raynor: After everything we've been through, past all the fire and fury, the one thing I know, is that we can count on each other...to get the job done. Or die trying. If that's what it takes. It stops raining. The sun comes out and shines on the soldiers. The marines look up. Raynor looks out on the battlefield and opens his hand to reveal M. Koiter's dog tag. Jim Raynor: Because some things are just worth fighting for. Conversation with Tychus Jim Raynor: Final push. You ready for this? Tychus Findlay: That I am, partner. Hell, we're gonna be the guys that kill the Queen of Blades! Genuine heroes! Ol' Mengsk might even give you a pardon! Jim Raynor: (threatening) Get one thing straight, Tychus - if Valerian's right and this artifact can turn Kerrigan human again, I'm taking her away from this place. You hear what I'm sayin'? Tychus Findlay: I hear ya', Jimmy and I know you wanna' believe she can come back. But after all the misery she's caused... well, let's just say... some folks don't deserve second chances. Jim Raynor: I'll be the judge of that. Conversation with Warfield Horace Warfield: All these years, Mengsk made you out to be the devil himself. But I've seen you put it on the line for men who'd otherwise be hunting you down. Jim Raynor: Your Emperor's the one 'should be brought to justice. All I ever wanted was for folks to live free. Horace Warfield: Charging into battle with a stranger - taking enemy fire, holding the line shoulder to shoulder - that's the great equalizer of war. It's an honor to fight at your side. Jim Raynor: I sure do appreciate that, General. UNN News Report News ticker text: +++ Dominion Security: Raynor's rebellion quashed +++ Prince Valerian still missing +++ Kyla Velassi discovered hiding in an animal enclosure at the Korhal zoo +++ This is UNN news with Kate Lockwell +++ Kate Lockwell: Ladies and Gentlemen, this is a sad day for us here at UNN. I regret to inform you that last night Donny Vermillion had himself committed to the Dominion Mental Health Center here on Korhal. While the nature of his abrupt mental breakdown remains unknown, we do know that he was clad only in his socks and rumored to be in possession of Emperor Mengsk's manifesto and a pound of peanut butter. We wish you all the best, Donny, and hope for your speedy recovery. In the meantime, I'll be taking over as chief anchor here at UNN. For UNN, I'm Kate Lockwell. Over the UNN logo. Kate Lockwell: Woohoo! Yes! Woo! Briefing Valerian Mengsk: It seems my faith in your abilities has been vindicated, Commander Raynor. Now the final blow must be struck. Use the artifact to neutralize the Queen of Blades and bring this bloodshed to an end. Horace Warfield: The engineer corps is moving the Xel'Naga artifact to the base of the primary hive cluster. We'll entrench the last of our defenses all around it. Unfortunately, it's going to take some time to charge up the device for a strike against the Queen of Blades. Intel provided by the Moebius Foundation suggests that the zerg will be attracted by the artifact's pulse-emanations. Once it's activated, all nearby zerg will go into a frenzy trying to reach it. Jim Raynor: There's no way we can beat a sustained zerg attack with what we've got left. Horace Warfield: The artifact itself may help with that. According to intel it can discharge what they're calling an 'energy nova' that should kill any zerg within its radius. A computer demonstration of the energy nova is carried out. Tychus Findlay: (impressed) Whoa! Horace Warfield: It takes time to recharge after each use, otherwise this'd be easy. You'll have to activate the energy nova manually. Fortunately, it pulses on a sub-sonic frequency, so we'll be immune to its effects. Jim Raynor: Recharge or no I'll take all the help we can get right now, General. Remember - Kerrigan's still out there waiting for us. Tychus Findlay: How could we forget? During Mission Introduction Infested Kerrigan: You've brought me the Xel'Naga artifact - It was good of you to save me the trouble of finding it for myself. Kerrigan sends her zerg to attack the artifact. Adjutant: Warning. Large zerg force incoming. Matt Horner: We're not ready for this many. We'll have to use the artifact. The artifact is used, discharging an energy nova which kills all zerg within its radius. Infested Kerrigan: An impressive defense - but not nearly impressive enough. My forces are without number, and yours are dwindling by the minute. This can only end one way.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, All In (in English). 2010-07-27. After Mission Cutscene - The Showdown thumb|300px|right|Cinematic. A team of marines enter the Queen of Blades' main hive. There they find a deinfested Sarah Kerrigan lying on the ground. Jim Raynor grabs her. Jim Raynor: Sarah... Tychus Findlay approaches Raynor from behind. Tychus Findlay: You readin' all this? Arcturus Mengsk: (over the radio) You have your orders, Mr. Findlay. Carry them out. Findlay aims at Kerrigan's head with his gun. Jim Raynor: Tychus... what have you done? Tychus Findlay: I made a deal with the devil, Jimmy. She dies. I go free. Findlay's heads-up display turns red, showing the countdown to his suit killing him. Raynor looks at Kerrigan. Jim Raynor: We all got our choices to make... Tychus Findlay: Damn shame... Findlay fires at Kerrigan. Raynor stops the bullet with his armor, then fires at Findlay with his revolver, killing him. The screen turn black. Sarah Kerrigan: Jim? Jim Raynor: It's okay. I gotcha. The screen turns on to see Raynor holding Kerrigan in his arms. Raynor walks away with her through the ruined wastelands of Char, as the Dominion fleet stills battles the zerg in the sky.''Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Showdown. (in English). 2010. Epilogue The zerg invasion has been stopped, and the Queen of Blades has been restored to her original human form of Sarah Kerrigan. But the victory has come at a heavy cost: Tychus Findlay is dead, and Arcturus Mengsk remains secure on his throne. Discover Kerrigan's fate and the fate of the zerg in Heart of the Swarm, the next chapter in the StarCraft II trilogy.''Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Wings of Liberty Epilogue. (in English). 2010. References Category: Quotations